


The Morganite 摩根石

by AliceMorgan



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMorgan/pseuds/AliceMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>首发于1.1的生日贺文，献给Colin Morgan。感谢上帝让这个天使降临到人间，带给我们无尽的爱和感动</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Morganite 摩根石

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于1.1的生日贺文，献给Colin Morgan。感谢上帝让这个天使降临到人间，带给我们无尽的爱和感动

Part 1  
“真不知道你们三个是怎么想的！”Bradley James嘟着嘴大声抱怨，“好不容易休假你们居然来逛什么珠宝展！”  
他郁闷地看着兴致勃勃的Katie、Eoin和Alex。尽管Merlin完美季终后（完美个p！）大家都天各一方，不过他们四个还是会经常见面。  
Katie是个女孩子，喜欢这些五颜六色的石头就算了，怎么Eoin和Alex也跟着凑热闹。好吧，他们愿意凑热闹也算了，为什么要死拉活拖把他也拽过来。  
转悠了一圈，三个人恨不得掏空口袋买下他们相中的每一块宝石。  
“天啊！Bradley，你看托帕石跟你眼睛的颜色是一样的，一定是你的泪珠凝结成的。”Katie好像献宝似的对他说。  
上帝，腐女什么时候摇身变诗人了！  
Eoin拉过他，“Bradley，你快看你快看。黑曜石是驱邪避祸的，我要买几块。”  
老天，打倒一切封建迷信！  
“Brad，Brad，你帮我挑挑，我要给妈妈送一块宝石做生日礼物。我是买红宝石、蓝宝石还是祖母绿？”四好少年Alex把他揪过来问道。  
憋问他！天秤座都是选择困难症重症患者难道他不知道吗！  
“哎呀，你个没品位的家伙，天天宅在家里有什么好的。”眼尖的Katie憋到Bradley的苦瓜脸，“你自己随便逛逛吧，一会儿我们门口见。”  
搞什么嘛！前一秒还让他提供建议，下一秒居然被嫌弃了。  
哼！  
无聊的金毛徘徊在各方展柜之间，但心已经游离到十万八千里外去了。  
当Bradley无意间路过一个竖柜时，一块石头终于将他的注意力从异次元来回到了本尊身上。  
“对不起，我要看一下那块石头。”  
老板从玻璃柜中请出这块不知修了几辈子的福才换来Bradley青睐的石头，将它放在展台上。  
他小心翼翼拿起它，仔细端详着手中的小石头。  
“我要它了。”  
他甚至都没问它身价几何，就在万分之一秒间，他就决定将其收入囊中。  
事实上，Bradley对彩色宝石半窍都不通。他深知自己之所以会被它吸引不是因为它的美丽，而是因为他刚才经过时瞄到了标有它身份的标签。  
THE MORGANITE。  
“M-o-r-g-a-n-i-t-e……M-o-r-g-a-n-i-t-e……”他嘟囔着它的名字，念着念着却不自觉地删减了音节，“Morgan……Morgan……”  
Morgan在英语国家并不是个稀有的姓氏。不过在他认识的所有人中，只有一个人姓Morgan。  
Bradley独自沉浸在思绪中不能自拔，根本没注意到三个尾随他躲在柱子后面正嘀嘀咕咕的小尾巴。  
“看吧看吧，我就说他一定会对那块石头下手的。”Katie露出得意的神色。“谁让它和我们可爱的某人有同姓的缘分呢。”  
“哈哈，我也料到此行他必有斩获。”Eoin向Alex抛了个媚眼，“愿赌服输，请客吧，少侠。我要吃龙虾”  
Katie火上浇油，“我听说黑松露奶油汤不错。”  
去死！Alex鄙视着两个捅刀的家伙。  
不过，如果能让某个迟钝的人意识到他心中真正的挚爱也值了。  
约定的时间已到，三个小推手装作一副什么都不知道的样子兴奋地交流，而平时侃侃而谈的Bradley却意外地缄默不语。  
趁三人不注意时，他再次拿出这颗石头，天然宝石独有的冰凉在他温热的掌心显得如此不相称。他把它揣入贴近心脏的大衣口袋。它拼命汲取他的体温，很快就与他身体的温度融为一体。  
Bradley露出一点微笑，拍拍自己的装着石头的胸口，好似在说他们本就应该像这样在一起。

Part 2   
1月1日，伦敦。  
Colin Morgan刚刚完成一天的工作，回到自己的住所。  
没日没夜的拍摄令他在这个辞旧迎新的时刻都没意识到今天是自己的生日，直到他看到一张不起眼的小纸片贴在门上。上面龙飞凤舞地飘着胖墩墩的字迹：  
“亲爱的Cols，首先要祝你生日快乐。”  
“我猜你这个工作狂一定都忘了今天是你的生日吧！~(～￣▽￣)～”  
“典型的摩羯座，难怪你既没有男朋友也没有女朋友，因为你已经嫁给了一个叫‘事业’的混蛋。(。﹏。*)”  
Colin自认不是个笑点低的人，然而看到这儿他还是笑出声了。  
“憋笑。”  
“我打赌你一定是坐电梯上来的，鉴于你住在10层。”  
“现在，从安全出口A出去。光明会指引黑暗中的你。(*￣ω￣)”  
他收好纸条。  
好吧，如果他需要玩一场寻宝游戏。  
他来到A出口。  
除了荧绿色的安全出口标志灯外，每节台阶上都被摆了一根蜡烛。  
他顺着烛光温馨的指引，一步一步迈上台阶。  
第12层，烛光消失了。  
口袋中的手机适时地震动。  
一串不属于他通讯录中的陌生号码。  
“如果我没猜错，你现在一定在昏暗的第12层读我的短信。”  
“从A口进入楼层，走到1225号房间前。放心，不会让你入室抢劫。”  
搞毛线！  
他抬头看着房间门牌号。  
1225号门前，一棵头顶着圣诞之星的圣诞树已经恭候他多时了。  
Colin取下金色的星星，发现他居然是折好的，他拆了开来，还是刚才那胖乎乎的字体：  
“伯利恒之星引导东方三贤朝觐降生在马厩的耶稣。”  
“据说1月1日出生的人是上帝送给人间的天使。(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ”  
“感谢他让一位天使降临在北爱尔兰。”  
“麻烦这位天使移驾至2层。”  
什么！难道还要他爬楼梯！(╰_╯)#  
“电梯。”  
Colin一只脚甫一踏出电梯，一位可爱的小女孩迎面走来。  
“Colin Morgan先生？”  
“是的。”  
“送给你的。”  
一大捧蓝色妖姬，配他眼睛的颜色刚刚好。  
“让我送花的人说麻烦你最后再上一层，你就能拿到生日礼物。”  
当他来到3层，一个蓝紫色包装纸的小盒子卧在楼道中央。  
手机又开始震动：  
“看到你的生日礼物了吗？快拆开看看你喜欢吗？”  
Colin弯了弯唇角，难为这个人折腾出这么多花样。  
不管礼物是什么他都会喜欢的，哪怕是一块石头。  
等他撕开包装纸，只见一块小石头安静地躺在盒中。  
真是一块石头-_-|||  
Colin从没见过这种颜色的石头。像浸染了夕阳的樱花，呈现出微暖柔和的橘粉色。  
还有一张生日卡：  
“我猜你一定在好奇我为什么把它送给你。”  
“Google以下关键词：绿柱石、银行家。”  
他按照指示在手机上输入这两个词，答案很快显示出来。  
Morganite。  
他盯着屏幕发呆，直到手机铃声欢快地响起。  
“喂？”  
“你看到它叫什么了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你知道为什么我要把它送给你吗？”  
“我——”  
“因为它的名字里有我最爱的人的名字。”  
“Brad……”其实在他第一眼看到门上小纸片上熟悉却又好久不见的字体时他就知道谁是这场游戏的策划者，否则他怎么会有闲情逸致陪个陌生人玩寻宝呢？  
他都已经有几年没好好听过他的声音了？又有几个寒暑没见过他了？“你在哪里？”  
他好想见他，此时此刻。  
“就在你住的公寓里。”  
“！！！！”  
他的公寓可是用密码锁的！  
Bradley故作严肃地说：“Colin Morgan先生，难道你没被普及过不能用生日做密码的常识吗？哪怕是你喜欢的人的生日。我才试到第二次就毫无悬念地打开了你的公寓。”  
“……”  
“831011是谁的生日呢！”Colin听着听筒那头春风得意马蹄疾的声音，都能想象出他翘到天上去的尾巴。  
“我要指控你非法入侵民宅。”  
“好啊！那我就在你的公寓里静候被你逮捕了。”  
Colin以博尔特的速度从3层冲上10层。  
他气喘吁吁地打开房门，某人却正悠闲自得地喝咖啡，还把双腿搁在茶几上。  
他倒不认生！  
“你总算完成寻宝游戏，得胜归来啦。”Bradley对自己设置的“生日礼物”大作战的点子颇为得意。  
Colin却有点不爽：“我被你支使得快累死了，上下来回跑。干嘛搞这么复杂。”  
Bradley把他摁在沙发上，递来一杯沁人心脾的玫瑰花茶。“我这么做当然是有深意的。”  
“什么深意？”  
“想想那几个楼层数。”Bradley给他提示。  
Colin放下手中的茶杯，皱眉思考。  
12、2、3？  
L、B、C．  
BLC——Bradley love Colin！  
Bradley看着他一脸的恍然大悟外加不知所措，知晓他已然明了那三个数字的含义。  
“为什么你现在才跟我说呢？”他们曾经朝夕相处了五年。  
Colin眼看着Bradley换上了一副怅然若失的神情。“我以为你对我没感觉。要不然为什么你总是躲着我？难道我的那些眼神、那些话你真的不明白？后来我明白了，你是真的只把我当朋友所以才对我的暗示视而不见——”  
“所以你就跟我彻底失联了？”  
Colin觉得Bradley大概不会知道，自己有多少次听着来电的铃声渴望看到来电人是他，又有多少次奢望他们能在伦敦的某个地铁站重逢。  
Bradley沉默不语。  
感觉到某颗糖衣即将融化的酒心巧克力脆弱敏感的心情，他挪到Bradley身边，抱住他。  
“那这个呢？”Colin朝他挥挥手中的摩根石。  
“我无意中才知道它的存在（Katie、Eoin和Alex：都是我们的功劳！）。本来就是想买下来做个纪念，但我想想还是给你比较合适。”  
Colin向他绽放出一个比钻石还璀璨的笑容，“我很喜欢，谢谢。”  
他伸过头，轻轻吻了一下Bradley的脸颊。  
Bradley握住他的手，“是我谢谢你才对。”  
谢谢他过了这么多年依然爱他。  
Colin试图打破略带伤感的氛围。“还只是一块裸石呢！做成什么好呢？”  
项链？他和Bradley谁戴？太扎眼了。  
“我看做成戒指正合适，两枚。”Bradley在他手指关节上印下一吻。  
Colin笑得更耀眼了。  
“好主意。”

The End  
By AliceMorgan

注：摩根石（Morganite），又称粉色绿柱石，主要产于巴西、纳米比亚、美国等地。有橙红、紫红、玫瑰红、桃红、粉红等多种颜色。其名称源自美国一位银行家兼著名宝石收藏家——John P. Morgan。粉红色摩根石被称为“爱情之石”，佩戴者可获得甜蜜的爱情和美满的婚姻。


End file.
